Angel from hell
by XoexoBlack
Summary: Torture. Hatred. Suicide. All normal in the life, or existence, of Zoey Kholer, or may I say Cullen. Sucks at summaries. Real good *So I've heard* Jacob/OC Angel action. M for possible smut and language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Finally got the courage. This is my very first character and the inspiration for my username *Xoe **Pronounced Zoey** Black. You can guess who the love interest is!* so please, enjoy. This is my blood, sweat, and tears put into writing. Zoey is my pride and joy. I love her to death *LOL* Takes place during New Moon.**_

_**WARNING: Zoey is different. I will only be adding, like, maybe one extra vampire to this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own Zoey, Kerissa, Zach, April, Lettie, ideas, Xoe, but not Twilight or any of Stephine Myers characters slash ideas. Not all of the mentioned shall be in this chapter.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Chapter 1: I can't say living hell, because honestly, hell would be better.**

Zoey's POV

I landed on the floor on my hands and knees. A foot landed on my back, pushing my flat. "You little bitch, you really think you _deserve_ to live?! Ha!" Jane chirped.

I moaned. "If you call this living." I mumbled.

She grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my neck up to see her. "What was that, whore?!"

I zoned out, letting Jane do her worst. I was actually pretty lucky today. Normally, Jane and Alec would team up, making me loose consciousness, then having me wake up to my back being cut open and my wings ripped out. Hm, no respect for your supieriors. Even thinking something like that in front of Jane was deadly. Hell, the only reason I wasn't dead was because I heal to quick, and Aro still-- or at least he says-- loves me like a daughter.

Suddenly, I heard someone calling my name and my pain seize. I stood up. "Coming dad! Gimme a second!"

I ran quickly to the nearest bathroom, brushing my hair out and wiping the blood up. I closed my eyes and searched around my room for a second, finding something to wear. I went with a long, Victorian styled dress. I guess I was an era late, but ever since that was the "thing" I couldn't stop telling Aro to tighten a corset for me. The black fabric was folded so I easily slid it out of my room and back down to the bathroom. I opened my eyes, satisfied I was getting better with my telekinesis. I guess that was one thing I had that Jane didn't.

Not like it mattered. I used it on her once and Aro thought I was starting a fight, to oblivious to know what really happened around here. Everyone tried to kill me now. Even Marcus, whom I had thought of as an uncle.

I snapped out of it as I put the dress on hands free. The strapless dress swiped the floor, actually supposed to be longer, but I was getting too tall for it. I smiled in the mirror, noting I was also prettier then Jane could ever think of being. I mean, we both had full lips, but I had long, black hair. Something she could never have. My eyes were also a tone of sparkling sliver. I had always found it beautiful.

Like I did every time I was about to face Aro, I got onto my knees and put my hands together, silently praying to God.

_Dear god...Look at me now. Nice going. You know I love you and am eternally dedicated, but honestly, this sucks. I know you can't bring me back, but could you watch out for me, just make it so that I don't commit suicide, like, maybe give Jane a better idea, like..._I thought for a minute. _Oh! Watching high school musical. That would be better, right? Well, whatever, tell Abbadon I love him, same for Michael Also, if you didn't mind, could you maybe send me some better food? I mean, they hate me. The least I could have would be some fried chicken! I mean..Uh..Amen._

I stood up and walked out. I moved to the tallest staircase, the one leading to the stone room. The dining room. It was about feeding time, so I didn't go down. Though, I would end up cleaning the mess. "Yes father?!" I called down.

"I need you to come here for a minute." He said cheerfully, like he was happy for some reason.

I rolled my eyes and began to travel down the stairs. It took me five minutes, no lie, to get down half, then I gave up and just telekentizized *A/N don't go spell check on me, it's made up.* myself, floating down the steps.

As I reached the bottom, there were sighs, groans, and a pair of clapping hands. "My my! Aren't you talented! Zoey, you _must_ become a full member!" Aro pleaded.

I smiled, landing. "Isn't the Volturi only for vampires?"

"I could make an exception." Aro tempted.

I tapped my chin. "But, then I'd be stuck on the guard. I don't know what would happen if I got hurt, seeing as it tales me _hours_ to recover from vampire venom."

Aro walked over to me swiftly. First, he held out his hand. I politely shook my head. "Okay, you never have let me in the beautiful head of your's!" He rubbed my head, making me feel five years old again. "But one," he leaned in. "How do you know how long it take you to recover?"

"Well haven't you heard?!" Jane suddenly appeared next to me. "I'm helping her improve her fighting skills! I, sometimes, get a bit out of hand. I bit her once," Jane held up her hands defensively. "On accident, of course!"

Aro smiled. "Perfect! And two, I would have to put you on the guard, but only because you are my most powerful!" He smiled at me again.

There was a throat clearing. "Excuse me," Marcus tapped Aro's shoulder. "Our _guests_."

Aro turned. "Oh yes. Come now," He reached for my hand, but I refused to give it to him. I followed behind silently.

Aro took his seat in his giant throne and had me stand next to him. What I saw before me was quiet disturbing. First, I saw two of the infamous Cullen family. Or in Demetri's words, "The almighty pussies!" I smiled.

I saw one, must be Edward, Glare at me (1). But what was odd was he was with someone. She was small, too small to be a vampire, and had light brown hair. Her narrow face was nervous as she looked into my eyes. Her chocolate brown ones occasionally darting to Edward, to the door, then back to me.

I smiled at her. "Aw! Look it! The little humans scared out of her fucking mind!" I smiled and pretended I was looking at an adorable, new-born puppy.

Aro growled. "What did I say about your language?!" He asked angerly.

I shrugged. "Well dad, I'm, what...Like...25,352 *A/N I refuse to spell a number that big.* years old?! I think I should be aloud to cuss." I said.

Aro didn't reply so I decided to go through the little girl's mind, seeing what made her son scared. Suddenly, I picked up on something interesting. I looked ta her. "You do, do you..." I searched. "Bella?"

She sheepishly nodded. I smiled. "Start from the beginning."

She took me through a devastating love story that made me make occasional noises, like, "ON NO!" Or, "He said what?!" and one time, "Whoa, who's the hottie?!" Only to learn it was her best friend slash werewolf.

After she was finished, I smiled up to Aro. "Let'em go." He gaped at me. "Well, one, their in love. Two, she would never tell anyone. And three, she wants to be a vampire, but she wants to be turned by Edward. Edward doesn't want her to loose her soul, even thought he wants her a vampire just as much as she does. Oh, and Bella's already plotting something, so I think I can safely say, she'll be turned. Thank you, now can I go to bed? It's late."

Aro stared at me for a second. "Fine!" He snapped, stomping up to me. He swiftly swiped his hand across my face, making a loud _clap! _as they connected. "Go to sleep. You'll have something very important to do tomorrow."

I sighed, seeing in his thoughts there would be murder involved. I shrugged and moved for the steps, feeling the slight sting of Jane trying to torture me. It didn't work anymore. My body had become immune.

I entered my room and closed the door, locking it and unzipping my dress, stepping out and slipping into a pair of shorts and a comfortable T-shirt. I shut off the lights and slipped into my bed, not in the mood for any dinner tonight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt a cold hand grasp my foot as my eyes flipped open. There, at the end of the bed, were a pair of glowing, amber eyes. Wait--what?!

Suddenly, the owner climbed onto my bed, crawling over my limbs so she was basically straddling me. I stared up at her. "We have exactly twenty minutes before they know you're gone." Alice whispered.

I made the sudden snap decision. I did the most I've ever done in a long time. I got out of bed while packing a suitcase with my powers and writing a note to Demetri, the only one here who cared about me. It asked him if he could send my stuff to the Cullen manor for me. I packed my recent clothes so I wouldn't look like a freak.

I left the suitcase under my bed and hopped out the window with Alice. I slipped into Demetri's head on the way out, telling him what was happening. He said he would and wished me luck, hoping one day we would meet again.

I smiled to myself as I saw a yellow Porsche waiting for me and Alice. I climbed into the car and closed the door, looking back at my home for thousands of years that I was finally able to escape from.

_**SOMEONE, ANYONE, TAKE A GUESS! Okay, so I'm gonna start doing some contests and stuff. Now, first, the QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER. **_

_**Question: If you didn't get the hint from the wings part, Zoey is, in fact, an angel. Who can guess what she's angel of? PM or Review.**_

_**CONTEST OF THE FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS! Yep, there's gonna be a contest every five chapters. Here's the first.**_

_**Contest: You saw all the names in the disclaimer I said I owned, right? Well why don't you let your creative side show and give me a character! If it's good enough, it will be featured in a chapter, and maybe even be recurring! So come on, folks!**_

_**Inspirational music: All time low - Memories That Fade Like Photographs**_

_**Character inspiration: Amber wins! Sorry Mikey. You are my total inspiration for Zoey, don't stop now!**_

_**Dedicated to: ****Rani Hindustan****i. First critique on Zoey was pretty fucking good.**_

_**(1) Edward is not growling because Demetri and Zoey called him a pussy. Just saying.**_

_**Anything else? Hm...Oh, Wolves get involved next chapter.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**EEEEEEZ! Story alert and review first day. THANK YOU CHARLIE! there were Xs and numbers in that username, I just forget them...Sorry....I think I also wanna thank Starlight *Double random number...Thinks iz 5**double random number...thinks is 7* but I dunno. She's on my Jade story...I think. Anyway, *Gives cookie to the one on this story* lol. I forget.... Also, dedication to Rani who inspired me to start this as an individual story instead of keeping Zoey as a character.**_

_**Warning: I have OCD. Obsessive Cobra Disorder. Major GABE SAPORTA IS HOT AS HOLY SHIT warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any thing in it. I only own Zoey, Zach *Well, my friend Zach came up with him...*, Karissa *Actually, this is my friend's too...Though we aren't friends anymore*, April *Sorry Tess*, Lettie *HEY! YOU GAVE HER TO ME!*, or the idea of scaring your siblings with Guilty Pleasure. I also don't own hottie McCobra pants. OH WAIT! I also own Nick. I forgot to add him. I don't add his god damned, stupid ass, bitch on permanent PMS mother, mother.**_

**Chapter two: Why does everything have to be complicated?**

Jacob's POV

Two months. Two months. It can't be possible. Two. Months. Yeah, it's been. _Two_. _Months_. Since anybody has even SEEN the Cullens. Or Bella, for that matter. Sam's been paranoid that their "plotting" something. Jeez, he's making them sound like Dr. Doom. Ha, I used to love that show.

The pack finally _forced _Sam to relax and go out. Embry had the idea to go see Surrogate **(1) **today.

It was a pretty cool movie. There were these people who would just hook themselves up to a chair and then they could live with robots, so they couldn't get hurt ever or anything. Until this one found out how to kill people through their robots, which had never been done. I've seen better, but it was a pretty cool waste of time.

As we exited the theater, something caught Sam's attention. His head snapped up and we all looked in the direction.

There, just as Sam had thought would happen, was little miss Alice Cullen. Well sure, Port Angelous wasn't any one's territory, but still, this is a _vampire_, why would she be walking around _here_?!

Paul growled at the sight, and her head whirled towards us. Her eyes went wide and she suddenly just turned and walked away.

What the fuck?!

We were there! It's like she didn't even see us!

Bitch!

She turned off the path that everyone else was on and turned to the woods. Sam's face plastered over as he began to walk quickly. We all followed.

Zoey's POV

"Dammit Alice!" I yelled.

She put her face in her hands. "I'm sorry! I mean it! I just...I just can't!" She shouted back.

"Alice, look at me!" I shouted. She slowly removed her hands and looked up. I swiped my hand across her face, enjoying the loud noise it made when they connected. She stared at me, dumb founded. "Alice, you can do it and I know you can! Give me one reason you can't!"

"I--" Alice began to talk, but soon blanked out.

"Don't think a vision can save you!" I said, irritated.

"No," Alice mumbled. "Not a vision...._God_ it smells!"

My mouth opened. "Oh, bitch! You wanna go?!" I asked.

"Um, Zoey...Alice? We have...Guests....They need to talk to you." Edward said, entering the room.

I lifted my hand towards him, not looking away from Alice. "One minute!" I yelled. I continued to stare at Alice. "You ready?" I whispered menacingly.

Alice looked worried. Finally, she nodded.

"Okay. Emmet!" I called back, trying desperately to ignore the giants who had just entered my room.

"Yeah?!" He asked.

"Go to my computer and click the play button, don't touch anything else!"

"Okay!"

Suddenly, loud music began to play, while the voice was low.

"Alice....Five, six, five six seven eight!"

I began to move my arms so that my right one was pointed upwards and my left hand was resting on my right. Then, I switched. The pattern continued through, "I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care about my guilty pleasure for you!" Then, I switch, punching each hand into the air once. "Shut up!" I paused the movements. "'Cause we," Then in front. "Won't stop!" The next line got screwed up some how, my computer, I still did the little sinking movement. The lyrics were still screw up until, "'Til the suns comin' up!"

I put my hands on my hips, noticing Alice had known it all perfectly. "Alice, you knew the Guilty Pleasure dance, didn't you?"

Alice slowly nodded, looking down. "I am very ashamed of you."

"What just happened?" Jasper asked.

I sighed. "Well, for the two moths I've been here, I couldn't get Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship o--"

"I thought that was by Ashley Tisdale? Hm..." One of the giants interrupted.

"No, no, no! You stupid faggot!" He looked up at me. "Ashley Tisdale just stole the names of two of Cobra Starship's songs. Guilty Pleasure and Hot Mess. Now fuck off!" I yelled. "Anyway, so I couldn't get it out of my head, and I knew the dance to it, so I couldn't stop that either. So, I decided it would be good bonding if I taught Alice the dance. But, Alice the retard couldn't learn it!" Alice looked down again. "So, I got mad, finally she got it, but it took this whole time." I nodded.

The giants stared at me. I stared back. "What the hell do you want?" I asked, upset.

Edward came over and grabbed my shoulders. He patted my head and laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, she just discovered cafenee." He said.

I giggled. "Mountain Dew is good."

I decided that I would enjoy to know what was going on, so I went through the giants head. Most of what was there was very scary. Except for one kid with ADD. It went like this.

_Kill, kill, god it stinks, murder, war, hot girl, I'm hungry, Paul's gonna fuck this up, kill, murder, red eyes mean die, it smells funny in here, wow, I shouldn't be wasting my time on--OMG A BIRD! HOLY SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME!_

Yeah, that last one was the kid with ADD. That was from the Spongebob episode where he gets the Mermaid man and Barnacle boy cards when Patrick gets card number 54. Patrick had the counting book and he's like, "3...4..I wonder what will happen next? 5?! HOLY SUPER HAPPY FUN TIME!"

I smiled. "Thank you kid with ADD." Edward smacked my head.

"What did we talk about?!" He asked angerly.

I frowned. "Well, I don't care what you're thinking of, what I'm thinking of it the talk we had about keeping your faggy ass bitch boy hands off me!" I yelled.

Laughter erupted from both the giants and Cullens. "Okay," i started. "Someones gonna have to tell me who they are." Everyone went silent.

Edward scratched his head. "Well," He said nervously. "Right now, their the..._Beings _who want to kill you."

I stared at them. It seemed Edward was telling the truth. I raised my finger and opened my mouth to talk, but all the came out was laughter. I doubled over and held my sides. When it started to calm, I straightened back up. "Oh my god, oh my god," I said out of breath. "Okay, okay. You want to _kill_ me? Do you know who I am?!" They just stared.

I turned my head to Edward. He frowned, then shook his head. I smiled. "Alice! Get me my cell phone!"

Suddenly, Alice was in the room with my iPhone. "Do you really need it? Why don't you just--"

"Alice!" Edward roared.

Alice dropped my phone in my hands and lifted hers defensively. "Sorry!" She said sarcastically.

Just as I was about to dial my brothers number, my phone began to play "Baby, you wouldn't last a minute on the creek" by Chiodos. My current ring tone. I smiled at the number. "Babe! I was just about to call!" I exclaimed.

Alice mouthed, "Who is it?!" Angerly. i waved her off and turned. "Naw.....Of course not, I'm not busy....oh yeah! I forgot to tell you! So, there were these people at the house, and they had this human who knew too much, and first, I saved her life, still hasn't said thank you," I whispered that last part. "And they were with the pussies of the vampires world, the Cullens!" The giants laughed while Alice hit me. "Ow, so then, later that night, ALICE SAVED ME! So now, I live with them....Forks Washington......Here, lemme just do....There, now you can come ov--Wait, Edward's giving me the, 'Shut the fuck up' sign. I think it means no poofing."

Edward nodded. "Whatever......So anyway, there are these giants here and I think they wanna kill me.....Um...Kinda, I guess....No...No, I would be Kira, you can be Misa.....I don't care if I'm the girl, I'm light! Well--.......You little bitch.....SEBASTIAN CAN BE L FOR ALL I CARE!.....No, I'm NOT gonna calm down! I am SERIOUS about my Death Note!.......Hey!....L rules! Of cou--......Well, if you th--....Yeah, but Ryuuk is a _God_ of death, I'm the angel....Oh shit...Edward's giving me the, 'You fucked up bad' look. I think I should go...No, I blew the secret so go ahead and poof.....No, they'll love you!......I'll make them love you! Okay...Okay...Bye."

I closed my cell phone, then waited two seconds before my mirror was in front of me. I say my mirror, because Zach, My twin, matches every single thing about me. Except for the boobs and hair...And he has better abs...Well, we're both hot as hell in our own ways. We're both 5'11 and we have the same shape of our noses, eyes, and almost every thing. Our eye color is exactly the same, and we both share the same size...Causing my jeans to somehow end up with Zach. We haven't talked in a while because of my situation with the Volturi, but now we could do whatever.

Zach smiled. "How's my little Azrael?" He asked, lovingly. He walked forward and gave me a hug, rubbing my back a little.

I smiled. "Same as her little Abbadon." I replied, pushing back and smiling.

Azrael. The angel of death. _Eversor Lumen_. Light-Destroyer. Destined to worship the former prince of heaven. Lucifer.

Abbadon. The angel of destruction. _Eversor Orbis_. World-Breaker. Destined to quest for power, in the process, betraying the holy lord and his followers. Micheal.

We both we planned for evil, we were supposed to kill. Looking into Abbadon's eyes right now, all I saw was love. For me. The bible has predicted Lucifer's return, and that day, we will betray the lord to join him. It is planned. The only thing we could do was redeem ourselves of our sins before that day.

Our lives seemed impossible at that moment. We would never redeem ourselves, thus, we lived life to the fullest. I smiled, knowing no one could hear me. Zach smiled back, thinking of something completely different. Nervously, well, acting nervous, I rubbed my neck, but I did it to feel the mark to which we were given for our sins. The five pointed star.

The mark of Lucifer.

_**(1) Yeah, it came out in theaters now, I don't exactly know when New Moon was out. So, I improvise**_!

_**Yup, derastic mood change. I dunno, maybe I did it so people would understand the whole Zoey-will-never-be-happy-and-is-secretly-dieing-on-the-inside thing. Maybe I did it because I needed to calm down from the whole Cobra Starship thing. Maybe it's 'cause I just read a really depressing story and I'm listening to "Tears don't fall" by Bullet for my Vallentine. Someone sent me a message tyelling me how emo my music was. Whatever. I don't care. Olease enjoy my writing for it;s brilliance, and don't judge me by my music....That just sound funny...LOL. POh, and Zach and Zoey were hagving an intricit descussion of Death Note, that's where Kira, L, Light, and Misa came from.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Apologies to Rani-chan for my Grammar last time. I don't have Word *Stupid, crappy, WordPad **It's actually different*** so I don't have grammar check. I do have FireFox so it checks most of my spelling for me. Though, I normally spell things like it's said. Wanna, gonna, lemme, and the occational, Idunno, but that's mostly when texting. I don't like Chat speak, I used it once, because my friend was being stupid and telling me to hurry when I text. Anyway, I've been focusing on other things, I'm going into the hospital the Twelveth, 'cause *== POINTS TO WORD SPELLED LIKE IT'S SAID* I have this birth defect called Spinabifida. It's something to do with my back, but because of that, I'm not supposed to have cafeene *ANYONE ELSE THINK THAT'S A LITTLE WEIRD?!* I have a MRI, this blader thing *Another weird thing that somehow has something to do with my back*, and two docters appointments. All in the same day. I have to have these every two years, but I just had surgery last year, so it's getting worse, not better. Thus, I'M A LITTLE TOO BUSY TO CHECK MY FUCKING GRAMMAR! Sorry....I'm a bit upset also because someone took my taco that a saved from taco bell. It was in there two days, and finally. The day I choose to eat it. IT'S GONE! Whoa, long opening message. Sorry.**_

_**Disclaimer: Like before, I only own * THEY LEGALLY SIGNED A CONTRACT THIS TIME! :D* Zoey, Zach, Kerissa, April, Lettie, Nick, and the idea of involving fallen ArchAngels into the Twilight world. Neither me nor Stephine Myer own Twilight *Sorry, but she really ripped off Interview with a vampire by Anne Rice. She's the reason we can't make Anne Rice fanfics. Check the list of authers we can't use. Shes right there. Near the top* If I DID own Twilight, Jacob would've kissed Bella and realized he's gay and went and fucked Seth. I'm sorry, better story line. I also would've made Leah a lesbo. Sorry. She just has that vibe. I don't own Death Note either. If I owned THAT, like Rani said, Light and L would be together. Eeeeee. My Mii on the Wii has L eyes.**_

**Chapter three: Old friends, new problems, and stolen underwear.**

Jacob's POV

I leaned against Edwards--Excuse me, _Zoey's_-- wall in their bedroom. I've heard this talk too many times. After I turned and heard it once I was sick of it. Then there were the other wolves, then talking to the Cullens, and now this freaky thing that wants us to believe it's the angel of death.

Suddenly, her head snapped up to me. "Excuse me?!" She asked, obviously angry.

I shrugged. "I didn't say anything." I told her.

She opened her mouth to talk, but then closed it. She turned her head towards Edward. "It really hurts," She started to say. "That you don't talk about me to your friends. I mean, shit! I'm a holy angel! I god sent being and you can't even _brag_?! You guys are so mean!" She yelled.

Edward sighed. "If we talked about you, this would've happened much sooner. Now would please be quiet and listen?" He asked.

Zoey frowned. After a second of staring at Edward, he said, "Well yes. That's the story." He turned to us. "There is no longer a need to explain anything. She got into my mind and heard my explaination. She shared the information with her brother, now they know. You may leave now."

"Oh, you little bitch!" Zoey suddenly said, looking at Paul.

He was confused, like I was. "What I do?" He asked stupidly.

Zoey held up her hands. "I'm done." She said, getting up from Edward's--_her_-- bed and walking over to the computer in the corner. It was already on and logged into youtube as DoOrNoB019 (**1**). She searched for something, then began to blast loud music. It was in a different language, and the picture was some cartoon openeing.

"Uh!" Zach shouted. "You're watching Death Note?! What episode?!" He asked, running over and watching.

Zoey sniffed. "The one where Rem kill's Wattary (**2**) and Lawliet." She began fake crying.

Zach pulled his fist down. "Yes! Light and Misa are Kira again!" He shouted.

Zoey stared at him. "Dude! L's dead!" She called.

He began to do a dance in his seat and she hit him. "Ow! That really hurt..."

I sighed and turned to leave. "They obviously don't need us, let's go." I said.

Sam grabbed my shoulder and started to speak, but a loud, ear pircing scream cut him off. Suddenly, there was no more noise soming from the computer, there was no sound whatsoever, until Zoey stood up.

"I know that voice," She said quietly.

Zoey's POV

I didn't wait for anybody, that was my friend out there. I was positive. I took off out of my room and down the stairs faster then any vampire. I ran out of the house and followed the scream's direction. It was deep in the woods. I came across and river and quickly crossed some rocks.

Finally, I saw it.

A blond girl, wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt. The cuffs flared out, almost covering her fingers. The long white skirt she wore scraped the floor, not reveling her bare feet. How did I know they were bare? Because I knew this girl. I ran up to her.

"April?!" When I called her name, she turned to reveal a tear soaked face. "What happened?!"

She took deep breaths and pointed to one part of the forest. I ran into it, not sure what I'd see. I had an idea, though.

"It was an innocent human!" A familar voice shouted.

There was a chuckle. "I had to eat, didn't I?"

As soon as I ran past a tree I'd thought I had seen before, I could see someone I haden't in a while, looking very, _very_ angry.

I smiled to myself, looking at the other. I think I had seen him before, it was very possible while in Italy I came across a boy who looked exactly like him, possibly not, but there was a strong chance I had. But by the smell, I was sure., They were both vampires. One, was just as sad as the Cullens, the other actually had some balls.

"Nick, just because his life style is different," Oh, you should have seen Nick's face when he looked at me. "Doesn't mean it's wrong."

"Why thank you," The other boy, whom I now can see was actually pretty good looking, said. He weasn't smiling, besides the fact I had heard him laugh slightly, and he was just standing there. Bitch obviuosly didn't know me. He was tall and lean, muscles lining his body. The boy had black, layered hair, sticking up in a few directions and covering one eye, with streaks of bright silver and electric green. He had snake bites-- something I had been begging to get from Aro for moths, but now he's gone....-- and a eyebrow ring. I could also see he had a few pircings on his ear, as well. His skin was slightly tan, like mine.

I stared at him for a second. "Whats your name?" I asked as Nick walked over to me, wanting a hug, obviously. April had came as well, to watch. She was still to afriad to get near the boy.

He still showed no emotion. "Dante Palacio," He replied.

A frown plasted itself on my face. "Why were you fighting with my friend?"

He shrugged. "He got a little upset when I was eating. I guess he doesn't enjoy the fact we're supposed to eat humans. Not like you, my dear."

I smiled. "How polite, but I'm not a vampire." His frown deepened.

"How misleading. Your other friend, the girl, was simply upset because she thought we were going to fight." I could hear an accent in his voice. kInda a turn on, but I didn't like vampires. Especially the jerky ones. "What might you be, then?"

I smiled and closed my eyes. "I'm damned, that's what the fuck I am."

He took a step closer. "I'm sorry for your misfourtune. I believe I am, too. Even if I was human and didn't kill," He said the last part quietly.

I took a step as well. "Why's that?"

Another step from him. "Do you believe in God?" He asked.

One more step and we were less then a foot apart. "I happen to know him personally. I'm an angel."

He took a step and we were touching. I hated the fact he was taller. I was taller then a lot of people. I was 5'11 which is pretty good. Finally, he smiled. "Good to know." It dissapeared. "I believe I'm a sinner. Would you redeem me."

"Good luck with that!" I heard Zach yell behind me. "She needs to be redeemed too! Ha!" I turned and glared at him.

"What I mean by that is," Dante started again. "I'm gay. Isn't that a sin?" He asked.

I shrugged, looking at him. "And god said, 'See everyone as equal, let love live, and Azrael, stop laughing at the poor little humans.'" I said smiling.

He raised an eyebrow. "The angel of death?"

I held out my hand. "Nice to meet'ya!"

_**It's short. deal with it. I had my tests re-scheduled from last time I was working on this. I can't remember when now. Anyway, there was also a delay cuzz I wanted to give people a chance on winning the contest. Rani-chan won.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So, today my conversation with my best friend Ryan, nicknames Reighnbouex *Rainbow* went a little something like this:**_

_**Me: So, you read up on my stories yet?**_

_**RR: Yeah, I read that Dream one. What the fuck?! I THOUGHT I BEAT MIKEY?!**_

_**Me: Mikey's a dirty whore to whom I hate right now. His name is just your in incognito.**_

_**RR: What about's Amber? I THOUGHT KRIS BEAT HER?!**_

_**Me: Amber is a stupid poser, Kris' name is just to boy-ish to put up. Like really? What were her parents thinking? Naming a baby girl Kristopher James England? She sounds like a guy.**_

_**RR: I'M CALLING KRIS ON YOU!**_

_**Me: I'M CALLING CONNOR MY SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD POTHEAD BEST FRIEND ON YOU!**_

_**RR: ....I'm going home now...**_

**Chapter 4: Ideas never work out the way you want**

Zoey's POV

"You can't do that!" Sam yelled.

"Oh yes we can!" Emmet yelled back.

"It's _death_! You have _death_ in your house! No! That's not aloud!" He got up close in Emmet's face and shouted louder.

Emmet growled and about hit the wolf in his face. I giggled and sat down on the steps I was on. I went through everyone's mind. Quite interesting really. Almost the same as before, but yet again, ADD kid made me giggle.

Everyone else: _**Stupid leech, housing death... I'M GONNA KILL THAT FUCKING DOG! **_Ha, Emmet, watch your language..._**Fuck I'm hungry, I hope that bitch isn't going through our thoughts, I wonder how death got on Earth, did she like...POOF and there we go? **_ADD KID! _**What the hell is on my hand, it smells like the Ambercrombie cologne, but it also smells like fried chicken...When was the last time I had fried chicken? Hm, when was the last time I've had KFC? If I have to question, it's been way too long...Way too long.**_

I giggled loudly and heads turn to me. "Don't worry," I informed ADD kid. "I love KFC, too."

The boy, no older then maybe sixteen, but then again these wolves were _huge!_ Heh....These wolves were huge....NO OLDER THEN SIXTEEN, possibly younger, blushed brightly and looked away.

I stood up, annoyed with this. I walked over to Dante, who had been silently messing with the bottom of Jasper's shirt for reasons unknown this whole time. "Why don't you explain to me what the hell you're doing? Jasper feel funny. He's questioning your silly antics. Now he's giggling because I used the word "Silly" Now he's embarrassed because he--OH!" I gasped as I read Jasper's thoughts.

But Edward...My lord...Edward...Hm...How to describe...Okay, you know when you're watching anime and something disgusting and completely unnecessary is shared? Then they get that look on their face and start to twitch a little? **(1)** Yeah, that's Edward.

Jasper's eye's went wide and he left, he didn't run, but he didn't exactly leave kindly. I giggled once again and smiled at our crowd.

"I will be back momentarily. Come along, Poo-bear," I grabbed Dante's arm and dragged him with me up the stairs.

"Did you just call me Poo-bear?" He asked in a sort of disturbed voice.

I shrugged. "Well, it's either that or Cupcake." I stopped walking and turned around to face him, a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat **(2)** on my face. "You're choice."

Dante frowned deeper. "I choose Poo-bear...I guess..."

I nodded and turned back around, making my way up to Jazzberry. When I finally got to his room, I turned back to Dante again. I pointed at the floor, and said, "_Stay_!" Sternly, like you would to a dog.

He put his hands up defensively and took a step back. I proceeded to open Jasper's door from the inside with my awesomeness and walked in. He was laying on the bed, face down and looking very sad like, the position I would find Demetri in once in a while. **(3)**

I walked over to the bed and took a seat. "Hey there buddy," I said to him. "You feeling bad?"

"Go away!" He whined like a little kid who had just gotten yelled at by his parents and was now sulking.

I grinned. "Hey, hey, it's okay to be a little different, look at me, for Christ's," I took a moment to make a cross on my forehead and prey for forgivness, seeing as I broke one of the Ten commandments. "Sake! I'm _very_ different!"

Jasper peeked up. "But what about Alice?" He asked.

I waved my hand at him. "I know Alice. After, how long has it been, two months? With no sex and she's tiered of you." His face went to a very disbelief and looked sad again. "Alice is a bitch, you didn't know that? Poor you. But yeah, I'll go talk to him, 'kay?" I asked, patting him on the back.

After a second Jasper nodded. "'Kay."

I paused. "You wanna soda?"

He shook his head. "Alright. You wanna take a nap?"

He nodded. "Okay, I'll leave the little fag alone."

He fake cried. _Loudly_. I smiled.

_**1: For all you losers who don't watch anime, the fayce looks a little something like, "Ohmygawd...Why did you just tell me that?! MY BRAIN IS BURNED!"**_

_**2: JOHNNY DEP SUCKS ASS! I'M THE REAL MAD HATTER! **_

_Alice: _**Kristopher James England *Kris, yeah, she's a girl...***

_Cheshire Cat: _**Open, message me to apply, but, if epic Rani-chan *Lyz* or he bestie Forrest *To whom I'm creeping* wants to be it, they win.**

_White Rabbit: _**Ryan Reighnbouex *Rainbow, and yeah, I recently discovered he was gay with Rouix. He got the nickname 'fore that, though.***

_Queen of Hearts: _**Open, message**

_March Hare: _**Marry Tess Overten *Tess***

_Mad Hatter: _**Marielle "Ella" Jean Borchert *ME BITCHEZ!***

_Dor-mouse: _**Charissa Something-or-another Wymen**

_Duchess *She was in the book for all you slow people out there*: _**Open**

_Various cards: _**John, Amanda, Riley, Sarah, Evan *I actually have never spoken to this girl. Facebook suggested her and it turns out she loves Nevershoutnever too, so she's totally my bestie now.*, and there are always open spots! :~)**

_Caterpillar: _**Connor the Seventeen year old pothead.**

_Griffin *Book*: _**Open**

_Mock Turtle *Book...Yet again...I bet he won't be in the new movie. No, of course he won't. SON OF A BITCH!*: _**Open**

_King of Hearts: _**Rouix who is so cheating on the Queen with the Rabbit**

_Cheshire Cat's grin *Yeah, in the book, he's a whole different character. The cat owns possesion and the grin must follow his command, but he's a bit slow, so he stays after the cat a whole lot.*: _**Open**

_**Alice in Wonderland. It's not an obsession, it's a way of lyfe.**_

_**3: So, only Rani *Soulmate* knew Zoey's whole story. I'll go to my messages and copy paste and make it a dream sometime, but until then, just know she hates everyone except for Demetri. He was pretty nice to her.**_

_**Sorry it took so long. It seems all my good work comes out of stages of major depression. Turns out that I've been getting better. Good for me, bad for my readers. 'Sept for Soulmate-y. She wants what best for me....DO YOU WANNA GET SUPER-SONIC?! YOU GOTS *Yes, the correct word is "Gots"* TO GET SUPER SONIC! GET GET GET SUPER SONIC! GET SUPER SUPER SONIC BABY!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_I curse myself for not being on in a while, I swear. I was uninspired, ya know? Completely brain blocked. Then I got brilliant ideas! But, I had to go to the hospital, two weeks, not fun. Well, I'm thinking it was ten days, but apparently, we stayed a whole two weeks. I blame the pain pills. _

_Anywho, I no longer have any of my documents. I got a new computer and we didn't "waste" *As my father puts it* the time to retrieve useless writing ¬¬ Reading over my old work, I think I'm less of a spazz now…Sorry…Random thinking._

_P.S Since I'm still mostly uninspired, I'll change it to third person until I have a thought that Zoey has or Jacob or Dante or WHOEVER…why am I so hungry all of a sudden…?_

* * *

_**How did I end up here? Just wondering.**_

_**How come I'm in a two thousand doller Russian dress, matching Italian heels, and pricy hair and make up at the moment?**_

_**Alice.**_

_**She's the reason for everything, is she not? Yeah, don't even answer no.**_

**Those were some of the thoughts streaming through Zoey's head as she looked in the mirror. Her dress was a shiny silver, matching her eyes and her shoes. It had millions of diamond like sparkles all over it, making her dazzle every time she moved. It was a halter that tied behind her neck, the fabric being extra long and handing down to her waist in the back. It went down to the middle of her right thigh, then slanted down ward, the right side ending at her knee. Her makeup was blacks, whites, and silvers, just like everything else, following a colour scheme that Alice had **_**brilliantly**_** come up with. Her hair was back-combed to medium height, much shorter then usual, and was placed so it covered the star on her neck and all of her scars. Zoey's eyes were silver, as well, and her lips were black. **

**On her bed was a black and white lace mask, along with a black chain necklace, a pair of lips as the charm, a pair of crystal earrings, and a few bangles. She quickly slipped all four on headed out the door where music was already blasting.**

"_**Bang bang!**_

_**We're beautiful, and dirty rich!**_

_**Bang bang!**_

_**We're beautiful, and dirty rich!"**_

**Zoey smiled, knowing Edward had a whole collection of Lady Gaga on his iPod.**

**After checking herself one more time, she began down the steps, seeing the floor covered with countless dancers, none of them even bothered to dress in anything other then jeans in a tee shirt. Once on the floor, she smelled the sweet cinnamon smell of the werewolves. She inhaled the scent then went back. She decided maybe she could do Edward's job for him, seeing as he certainly doesn't want Zoey to get involved with the wolves whatsoever.**

**The music started blasting terribly loud, moving the floor as they moved. The scent lead her to one of the wolves, awkwardly trying to get through the crowd. He was the one that the girl Bella had been friends with, the hot one. He was wearing a white button down shirt with black pants. Zoey was happy that someone dressed up.**

**She smirked and walked over, tapping him on the shoulder as she got to him. His head whipped around, and then he slowly moved his body. Knowing she looked completely and utterly different--and not so fucked up with caffeine-- she didn't think he would say no to a dance. And looking completely nervous, Jacob took her hand.**

"_**It's good to live expensive**_

_**You know it, but my knees get weak intensive**_

_**When you give me k-kisses!"**_

**Walking out to the dance floor a bit deeper, Zoey grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips as she began to move to the music, even in the dark, flashing, colouful lights, Zoey could see a blush on him. She thought it was quite adorable.**

"_**That's money honey,**_

_**Well I'm your lover and your mistress!**_

_**That's money honey,**_

_**When you touch me,"**_

**Zoey pushed herself closer, taking advantage of the line in the song.**

"_**It's so delicious!"**_

**She smiled up at Jacob, meaning that he was delicious.**

"_**That's money honey,**_

_**Baby when you tell me the pieces!**_

_**That's money honey!"**_

**This time, Zoey got up close to his ear, and slowly, with the lyrics, she said, "That M-O-N-E-Ys so sexy, ahhh." **

**Jacob's face was brighter as she moved back and away. She continued dancing, and when they had gotten to the end, he was comfortable and had started grinding into Zoey. His body was hot, something she wasn't used to. Something she enjoyed a lot. **

**A cold hand suddenly grasped her shoulder and she whipped her head around. There, standing in pure anger, was Nick.**

**He was, how you would call it, big brother protective. Parents are understanding after a while, they learn that they need to let go, big brothers refuse to let go. Nick had his own girlfriend, April, and god knows what they were doing, but still he cringes at the thought of Zoey even **_**dancing**_** with another boy. **

**He pulled her away and behind him, even though she was fighting it. Though, she was trying not to reveal herself to Jacob, knowing he didn't want her.**

**Jacob's POV *Because I got an idea ;D***

**Her touch was electrifying. Why haven't I seen this girl before? She looked amazing, she moved amazing, she was so amazing…**

**Everything was great until that vampire went and ruined it. He wasn't looking angry, just…Serious…majorly serious. His eyes looked cold and hard as he stared at me, even though he was almost my height, he still had to look up. **

**I frowned seeing as my fun was officially over, quickly, almost to quickly for me to see, the vampire nodded over to the door, I realized I'd have to deal with him now. Rolling my eyes, I followed him, he dragged the girl with him. She continued to look back at me every few seconds, her eyes apologetic.**

**As they exited the house and out into the front yard, the vampire pushed the girl over to the edge of the woods, he pointed to her, silently telling her to stay.**

**Next was me.**

**He walked over to me quickly and harshly, while my eyes were still on her. As soon as he was close enough, I decided to look his way. He glared up at me, not saying a word yet, until finally, he spoke. "If you **_**ever**_** touch her like that again, I'll be sure you're nothing more then a forgotten memory!" He threatened, shouted loudly at "ever"**

**I blinked a few times, then glanced at her again, feeling like I just couldn't keep my eyes off of her. "What's she to you?" I asked, still looking over him. I turned my head back. "Why do you care what I want to do with her?"**

**Fury flashed in his eyes at the second sentence. "What she **_**is**_**, is my **_**sister**_**!"**

**I looked over at the girl behind and cocked an eyebrow, she was looking pretty upset, too. Instead of letting him continue, he ran over to the vamp. "I am **_**not**_** your **_**sister**_**! If anything, I'd be your fucking **_**aunt**_**!"**

**I was confused at I looked between both of them. "Explain?" I asked.**

**Slowly, the girl raised her hand to the mask, and began to lower it, slowly getting it passed by her eye, then finally off her face.**

**My eyes went wide as I saw who it really was. That girl, Zoey. That girl, Azrael. Her bright silver eyes, her full red--now black-- lips, short nose and round face. Everything about that girl just leaked lust. The way she stared me straight in the eye, the my heart pulled for her, the way she seemed to feel the same. It was this moment and this moment only I felt like I really looked at her, and if you looked hard, you could see scars and bruises all over her body. My heart skipped a beat to imagine anyone ever hurting her again. She was mine now, I'd make her mine, just to look at her now was a treat, just to hold her again would be heaven, just to have her hold me back…**

**That's not even describable. **

**Zoey's POV**

**His eyes…They stared into me like nothing had ever before. It attracted me, pulled me in, more then anything in the world.**

**I tried to take a step forward, tried to go to him, but something grabbed me, a hand, a cool hand, not as cold as the vampires, but nothing like Jacob. I turned to see, and of course, it was April. She was on Nick's side eight hundred and fifty percent, probably. Of course, the rest of the most wonderful group of friends on the planet were with them, all backing Nick up.**

**Kerissa, my little nature freak. It even showed in her clothing, white dress decorated in leaves and such. Her light brown hair falling in waves to her waist. Her eyes were a deep green, making her look all over a tree. It even showed in her slightly tanned skin.**

**Then, there was a tiny child next to her, one I knew all to well to let her looks get the best of me.**

**Lettie, the most amazing five year old looking girl on this planet. She was staring up at me, giving me a disapproving look. She, the little five year old, looked more dressed up then anyone there. Her red hair with black tips straightened and hanging down so it shined in the moonlight, her orange dress made out of soft fabric hanging down from her shoulders. She was in ballet flats in the same color and fabric as her dressed.**

**I guess she was serious. They all stared at me, and then, slowly, they walked over, creating a barrier between me and Jacob, Lettie glaring, Kerissa frowning slightly, and April just staring at Nick, who was slowly shaking his head.**

**I didn't see anything different from years and years ago.**

_**GAH! I STARTED WRITING THIS THREE DAYS AGO! MY TOP TIME LIMIT IS NORMALLY TWO HOURS! WTF! I guess I had to put extreme detail into this. Well, check out the costume set and Zoey profile here: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/profile?id=876491 The first set is all about Zoey, and if you scroll past my rant *Stupid fakes…* then you can find the Masquerade set…ish thing. PLEASE ENJOY!**_


End file.
